Equinox
by Laces Kai
Summary: A one shot from four perspectives. On the eve of Nessie's 21st birthday, Jacob is finally ready for the marriage question. What happens when Jake asks Edward's permission, how does he decide to ask? And what happens when unwanted visitors stop by.
1. Evasive

Equinox

_A One-Shot Based on the Twilight Saga _

**Evasive**

Edward

_This is thy hour, O Soul_

_Thy free flight into the wordless,_

_Away from book, Away from art,_

_The day erased, The lesson done,_

_Thee fully forth emerging,_

_Silent, Gazing, Pondering_

_The themes thou lovest best,_

_Night, Sleep, Death and the Stars_

_-Walt Whitman _

Monopoly was invented by the Devil.

Or maybe the Parker Brothers, or Miss Elizabeth Phillips the Quaker intended to inflict some fair amount of torture to their prosperity with the endless saga of economic _fun_.

Whatever the case maybe, the game of Monopoly had become a painful experience in the sixth hour of playing. It was no longer a mystery to me why we had never played this game with my family. Emmett would have crushed the little pieces into dust before playing this long, just out of pure boredom. Jasper would have given up ages ago to a game of no strategy and all luck. Rosalie never liked games. And Alice and I were currently playing because it had been exciting to be allowed to play a group game. There was no way we could truly cheat at Monopoly, mind reading and predicting the future helped little in the game of chance. Nevertheless Alice and I were still winning, but the game just wouldn't end.

Jacob's pack had arrived at our home at about 5:45 PM announcing they had found a game we could all play. Harmless. Or so it seemed at the time. It was now nearing midnight and I was debating an elaborate sabotage of Embry who was the most likely to bust first, signaling a nice end for the game.

"That's not fair! The vampire is cheating!" Embry pointed and shouted at Alice, who sat smugly smiling across from him. I cracked a grin at her and winked.

"It's not like she can control the dice Embry." Quil rolled his eyes.

"Well with her freaky fortune teller thing, you never know the gypsy might be foreseeing where to land or something." Embry grumbled.

"Gypsy magic? Sounds about as reliable as wolf instincts. You never know Jacob might be keeping you from winning because of some alpha order or something." Bella giggled next to me.

"Besides, you thought Edward was cheating by reading your thoughts about what you wanted to roll. You are just losing Embry, deal with it." Jacob shook his head, disgruntled that he was still awake. Renesmee slipped her hand into Jacob's trying to soothe his nerves.

On the eve before her 21st birthday, my daughter was beautiful though I'm sure I've always thought her to be the most angelic creature that has ever existed. She had recently cut her hair despite my forbidding it, Alice crying about and Rosalie refusing to talk to her for days. The bronze locks that I had inherited from my mother genetics had seen fit to pass along to my girl. Her hair now bounced just above her shoulders, I would be lying if I said I liked it but I suppose I could get use to it. Also luckily her hair would grow back. I smiled as I saw the way her brown eyes glossed over, it reminded me so much of Bella before. In her eyes she was fighting the sleep, the same way her mother had on so many nights. But different from my wife, Nessie was not putting herself in some kind of mortal danger like Bella had. Renesmee had grown wildly. She was now fully developed and would look like a young adult eternally. She could easily pass for as young as 17 and if needed we could push our luck to 15. She had grown as tall as her mother and was slender in figure. Bella rejoiced over her angular face features, though I was convinced she had Charlie's ears. I was happy she had her mother's eyes and that every so often she would trip over completely level ground.

Oddly her boyfriend had barely had any thoughts about my daughter this evening. Jacob had been intriguingly focused on the game for the last five hours, but now his thoughts were swamped with exhaustion and annoyance. I had noticed his thoughts being uncharacteristically focused on something out of his usual realm. Most of the time I had to growl to get him to stop thinking about Nessie. Other times I was amused with the soap opera trials and tribulation of the pack, though not as interesting without the added dynamic of Sam's pack. And most of the time Jacob was thinking about normal young male items sports, foods, video games, and occasionally classes. Eerily how Jacob's mind still echoed thoughts of a twenty year old, I was starting to gather that not only the bodies of the werewolves didn't age but also their minds. But tonight, it seemed like he was hiding something from me.

Jacob Black had always resented my ability to read his every thought. But after 22 years of knowing it was happening though, I was starting to think he had taken some comfort in it. The funny part about Jake was even with all his resentment, he rarely hid thoughts from me. The boy didn't know how to filter his words which only meant he was less tactful in his thoughts. This is why he was striking me as increasing odd tonight, especially after so many hours.

"I'll buy a house." Seth yawned in his sleep next to me. Snapping me from my intent thoughts on Jacob.

"It's not your turn." Alice whispered to him and held out her open hand to Embry. "I would like my rent money please, if you have enough."

This had been Embry's idea, he had been positive of his ability to beat us. He came barging into the house carrying a new unopened Monopoly board, grinning and cocky in his thoughts of victory. His annoyance at losing was seeping from him now. Alice and I were winning the game, I owned Boardwalk and Alice Park Place and there was little chance of anyone overcoming us now.

_Stupid Vampires. So perfect at everything. _Embry thought before speaking.

"Are we sure they can't control the dice? Or maybe they are doing some weird vampire thing that we don't know about." Embry picked up the dice, examining the pair for the tenth time this hour.

"We told you not to play with Alice and Edward, they cheat at everything." Emmett laughed from across the room. He was playing darts with Jasper, a new hobby they had picked up from Jacob's pack.

"It's midnight, everyone is cheating at this point." Renesmee mumbled into Jacob's shoulder blade, where her face was comfortably nestled.

"If it's midnight it's your birthday." Claire smiled at Nessie.

"Almost midnight." Jacob stared at his watch for a second and almost immediately stared back at the board. Why was he acting so strange? I had learned when to become suspicious of my children, because Jacob was like the son I hadn't had.

_She looks exhausted. _Quil thought as he watched Claire lean her head against his shoulder and close her eyes.

"Maybe we should call it a night?" Bella's maternal voice rang around the room, as she sat up straighter in my arm and started sweeping up pieces with her hands.

"Let him lose first, it's good for Embry to lose sometimes." Seth yawned and stretched his massive limbs trying to not hit the table out of place with his legs.

"Claire is fast asleep." Quil pushed his girlfriend's hair out of her face, as she had fallen limp against the couch.

"Nessie is getting there herself." Jacob laughed.

"Am not, let Embry lose." My only daughter yawned against her will.

_I like this game. _Alice thought to me, I rolled my eyes at her. Of course, she liked anything she was allowed to play especially if she could win.

_I won't even last one more rent anyway, so this torture can't possibly last much longer. _Embry was thinking to himself.

_This was a terrible idea; everyone knows monopoly takes hours and no one ever wins. _Jacob was shaking his head.

"Why don't we keep playing tomorrow? We'll just leave the board like this. It is rather late. You boys should be getting home, Quil still has to leave Claire at her dorm." I suggested.

_Like she still stays at her dorm. _Embry thought to himself. I gave him a sharp glare and he held up his hands. Claire was in her second year at the Academy of American Art and it was noticeable that he focus was shifting from her education to Quil.

"Every night." He mumbled to me and out of the corner of my eye I saw Jacob groan.

"Yeah he reads your thoughts, remember stupid." Jacob whispered to Embry, though he knew we could all hear him.

"She better be staying at her dorm most nights." I said pointedly at Jacob. He knew where the scholarship had come from, and he knew of some specifications Claire was unaware of still.

"Yeah, yeah. We'll stop here." He ignored my demand and slipped his free arm under Nessie's bent knee. I itched to move to pick her up, but here on the eve before my baby girl's twenty-first birthday I knew she would want Jacob to pick her up.

"Edward can I borrow your car to drive back? I ran here, because Leah had taken our car for the night." Seth grabbed a fistful of licorice and started chewing before he even finished his request. I could have only hoped that after almost twenty years of our influence Seth Clearwater would have become better mannered.

"Why don't you catch a ride with Quil and Claire?" I asked.

_Because I like driving your car. _Seth smiled at me. _And you always let Jacob drive it. _

"I don't always let him drive it." I protested.

"You kind of do." Bella kissed my neck.

"Don't show off in it?" I asked Seth. Seth had become like my youngest child, an over zealous slightly reckless son and sometimes I worried about his judgment. It wasn't an accident that I didn't let him drive my car as often as Jacob.

"Scouts honor. I'll bring it back tomorrow afternoon." Seth had skipped over to the entry wall table and taken the keys from their hook.

"I might go get it anyway before the party, I should check on the house. Make sure you guys aren't letting it fall apart though I doubt Leah would allow it." I winked at him as I heard the other boys groan. The wolves were living in my old family home in Chicago, Jacob's pack being whole again for the first time in nineteen years. I could only imagine what four overgrown wolf boy-men could do to the house with only one overly responsible neat freak wolf-woman trying to keep things in order.

_It might not be clean. _Quil thought to me as he hugged Alice farewell.

_Bring snacks. _Embry pleaded as he punched Jasper in the arm, in their normal good bye.

"Don't forget about tomorrow?" Alice called after the pack as they wandered out the door. There was a grumbled response back before it was silent in the house again. I looked around the room. Emmett had escaped in the noise upstairs to Rosalie. While Jasper was helping Alice tidy the room a bit and put away the food the pack of wolves hadn't eaten throughout the night.

"It's strange isn't it?" Bella was twisting her hand into mine.

"What is love?" I asked her, snapping out of my focused attention to my surroundings.

"Playing monopoly with a pack of werewolves, a day before our only daughter's twenty first birthday." She was wrapping our arms around my waist.

"They're shape shifters." I responded.

"Yes that would be what you pay attention to, sometimes you're so dense Edward." Alice laughed.

"Poorly focused is all Alice dear." Bella responded. I slipped out of her hands and threw my arms around her waist, swinging her up and over my shoulder walking out of the large and airy main room. My family was living in De Kalb, Illinois these days, just an hour south of my hometown. Esme, Alice and Rosalie had found this abandoned decrepit looking inn that was going to be torn down and decided to restore it. It was the first house that we'd had in thirty years that we didn't have to build onto, it came with enough space for everything we wanted from our extended living room to the need for seven bedrooms, three offices, and a ten car garage. The restoration was not historically accurate, but it probably would be when we moved out of it in a few years.

Jasper sat down on the couch and stared at the half played game board.

"There is nothing to this game. Mere chance, barely based on odds." Jasper picked up the silver thimble that was Alice's piece. Alice skipped around Jasper scooping up the half eaten brownie that Jacob had left on the corner table.

"But I was winning!" Alice chirped.

"Yes from Embry and Quil's ranting I gathered that you and Edward were in the lead." Jasper laughed.

"That's strange." I said aloud. My hand twitched over Bella's shoulder.

"What's strange?" She demanded.

"Jacob wasn't complaining." I responded making sense of the thoughts that had just occurred to me.

_He's been acting strange all week. _Alice shrugged at me.

_Very unlike Jacob not to voice his displeasure at losing, but he has seemed distracted for the last few days. _Jasper noted as he picked up Jacob's racecar piece.

"Maybe he's been trying to figure out what to get Nessie for her birthday?" Bella suggested. "He gets focused like that."

"But the last few days…" I started thinking back over the last few days and realized I hadn't heard any normal thoughts from Jacob. He had been guarded. Tonight he thought only about the game, yesterday he only thought about the stupid movie him and Nessie were watching. Everything I could remember had been only about the present situation, he hadn't been thinking about anything. He was being evasive!

"What is he planning?" I suddenly demanded from Bella. She pushed away from me startled at my sudden tone.

"I have no idea Edward. Contrary to popular belief, Jacob does not tell me everything." She snapped and started instinctively biting at her lower lip.

" He is hiding something from me." I mumbled.

_So paranoid just let the boy be. _Alice winked at me.

"He has been acting unusual lately. Slightly detached like he is trying to hide something." Jasper nodded thinking back to many of his interactions with Jake during the last few days.

"You two are being absurd." Bella snapped.

"We are having a party here in a few hours, I was thinking we might hunt before we start setting up." Alice let her fingertips dance on top of Jasper's head and through her hair.

" You are going to go overboard?" Bella demanded.

" If you come hunting, I might tell you all the plans." Alice sang a bit. Jasper chuckled and he stood.

"Such a minx." He sighed as he held out his hand to Bella. Bella took it and jumped up.

"Edward?" She questioned.

"No. I will stay here." I responded. I could hear Jacob moving about somewhere above me, pacing maybe?

"We don't want someone so cranky to come anyway." Alice stuck her tongue out at me. I rolled my eyes. Bella kissed me lightly and pushed her thoughts to me before she disappeared.

_Be nice. I'm sure it's nothing to worry about. _

I sat in the converted lobby of the inn, starring at the great fireplace. On the mantle were pictures since the arrival of Nessie pictures had become necessary to my family unit. We had never taken many photographs in my first hundred years and those that we had we never displayed. It would be odd if by chance a visitor noticed that the photograph from the 1950s wasn't just of ancestors who looked like my family, but was my family. The common theme in most of the photographs was Nessie, due to her constant changing in her first seven years every picture was slightly different.

I stood and stared at every moment captured on film. I traced every change she had made with my fingers. As my gaze flickered, I saw how each part of her had changed and grown. I was completely enthralled by her growing up again before my very eyes when I heard the footsteps from above me.

_I just saw Bella, Alice and Jasper leave. Edward has to still be here. It's now or never, I can do this. _He was giving himself a pep talk as he walked down the stairs. Jacob Black was coming to tell me what he had been hiding and I had to smile. When Jake had been in love with Bella he wasn't really that afraid of me, I was his competition and though worthy and obviously victorious competition not scary. And though I was the controlled parent when Jacob first imprinted, he knew I was furious about it. Over the years I had been the one that had restricted and controlled the relationship Jacob had with my daughter. Though I had loosened the slack considerably since Nessie was now an adult on all fronts from age to development.

"Edward?" Jacob was behind me.

"Jacob?" I slowly turned around. Jacob was unnaturally pale for his dark skin and he was slightly shaking. He stood taller than me but his shoulders were hunched forward and he seemed to me trying to make him self smaller.

_I can do this man. _Jacob kept repeating in his mind.

"What is wrong with you?" The kid was really starting to worry me now. This was nothing like his usual cocky confidence.

"Edward. I was going to, I mean. I am planning to." Jacob started trying to make a complete sentence.

_Marry. I want to marry her. _His thoughts were screaming in my head. Suddenly I heard all the thoughts he had been hiding from me last week. The shopping trip he had taken with Leah of all people to pick out the ring. I understood why he had taken Leah, because she didn't come around as much as the rest of his pack. And because Leah didn't spend nearly anytime with me so there was little chances that I would detect the plan prematurely. I saw how he had worried about asking me for days and how he hadn't even told anyone else in fear that I would find out from someone that wasn't him. So many thoughts, like a confession from a naughty child.

"This is what you've been hiding from me?" I questioned, feeling the sensation of being light headed even though it was physically impossible. I sat down and put my head into my hands thinking over all the thoughts that had suddenly bombarded me.

"Edward, hold on let me get it out." Jacob begged and I had to laugh. Of all the ridiculous things in the world to be afraid of doing, this was what he was so worked up about. I couldn't help thinking that Jacob Black had fought alongside me. He had destroyed vampire threats and never once blinked. This was the boy that had convinced my loving wife that he would go down in flames during a battle and without remorse gone to fight. He relished the idea of a good threat and a good way to get in a fight.

_Real considerate man, laugh at me. Didn't you ask Charlie? But of course, mind reading bloodsucker had the advantage. I have no idea what you're thinking. But if you want to kill me, you should know she would be very upset. _Jacob thought to me. I laughed even harder and stood back up.

"Well you haven't asked anything." I smiled mockingly at Jacob. He glared at me, desperate to have this moment over with.

"Edward, I wanted your blessing before I asked for Nessie's hand in marriage." Jacob finally spat out. Also, did Jacob Black just asked in what he would term ancient terms to marry my daughter? He was trying to impress me. That's when the idea set in. I knew that this day had been coming. I was honestly surprised that Jacob hadn't asked years earlier. But as I looked at the pictures, I started to feel that it was too soon. Instead I found myself saying the opposite.

"What took you so long?"

"You and Bella were constantly worried she was growing up to fast. And that sad look you two always get when thought you didn't have enough time to raise her. I just didn't want to make things worse, I can be patient."

"Just about as much as Emmett can be, which isn't saying much." I smirked at him but he continued.

" You and Bells shared with me for all these years, you know I'm going to share. You are as much my family at this point, even old Blondie. I was fine with waiting the few years, but she's ready now and I wanted to ask her at the party. But I just couldn't without well…" Jacob trailed off.

"My permission?" I asked doubting that's what he really meant. Jacob and Nessie rarely waited for my permission on anything.

"Blessing." Jacob shrugged.

I stared at Jacob. He hadn't changed much since he had become my wife's best friend. He was built young and strong, he was still slightly reckless but responsibility had suited him well. Ephraim Black would have been very proud of his grandson, a born leader. He would protect Nessie from any threats and the pack was capable of keeping her safe. But most of all, I knew that Jacob Black was held to this earth because of my daughter. The way he loved her was indescribable, but I was privy to his thoughts and I understood that every breath he took was for her. I could not deny he loved her and I could deny even less that Nessie adored him.

"She could do worse." I sighed. Jacob looked alarmed for a second.

_You don't think I'm good enough. Haven't I proven myself again and again? _He reproached in his mind.

"Well she could do worse, at least Seth didn't imprint on her." I rolled my eyes. Jacob laughed and he seemed to loose his fear in a moment. He stood up straighter and his eyes jumped with excitement.

"Let's see what kind of ring you got her then." I held out my hand

Jacob pulled out of his pocket something that didn't look like gold or silver. He placed a wooden ring in my hand.

"It's the engagement ring, I want to get her something fancy for the wedding band. But I know that Bells, Alice and Rosalie don't really wear their wedding rings because it would look strange when you're all posing as high school students. And well, I wanted something she could always wear even when she was playing freshmen in high school again." Jacob fidgeted. I studied the ring in my hand it was craved and very Jacob.

"You made this then?" I asked.

"Yeah I did, and the way I craved the wolf into it will actually cradle a diamond really well. I was thinking it was like a tradition." Jacob showed me how it would work and I nodded.

"You haven't told Bella?" I handed back the ring. He shook his head.

"I was sort of planning on telling you together and then I lost my nerve. Had to ask you now." Jacob shrugged.

"What did you think I was going to do exactly?" I wondered.

"I never know with you." Jacob laughed. "But Bells won't be angry, she knows it was coming. Nessie has been chattering about weddings and true love with her on a daily basis. Impatient child you had Edward."

"Jacob Black! How could you not tell me?" Bella came hurtling in and tackled Jacob into the couch. My wife had launched herself in a perfect arched, her dark brown hair danced in the wind beautifully. She hadn't pounced in anger but she had playfully tumbled into Jake.

"I never know if you can really keep a secret from Edward." Jake laughed as he pushed Bella off of him. Alice squealed from the back door.

"A first time wedding!" She clapped her hands in delight.

"You're letting that mongrel marry the princess!" Rosalie screeched from the stairs. She had basically jumped from the top step in a sort of fury. Emmett slide down the banister after her falling with a thump onto the ground.

"You are all going to wake her." Jacob groaned.

"Emmett, the baby is sleeping!" Esme came out from her office and chastised my big brother.

_How sweet of Jacob to ask for Edward's permission. _Esme had been listening to our conversation. I had completely forgotten that she had been working on the newest design plans for the empty guest rooms on the third floor.

"You really all have to be quieter." Jacob pleading, not wanting his surprise to be ruined because my family still didn't understand sleeping.

"I can't believe you waited this long!" Emmett playfully punched Jacob's shoulder. Rosalie was pretending to fume, I say pretending because she like everyone else knew this day was coming.

The next few moments were filled with congratulations. My family embraced Jacob, jokingly welcoming him to a family that he had been a part of for almost two decades. Jasper ruffled up his hair, Alice jumped up to kiss his cheek, Esme clung to his arm proudly and Bella held his hand. It was a picturesque moment of family bliss and I had to laugh. I slipped away from my happy family, as they let go of Jacob and started putting up decorations and discussing as a group how Jacob should propose.

"You should play music and sing!" Alice chirped.

"Hide it in the cake." Emmett laughed.

And so the suggestions went from things that my siblings had all done, to things they had seen in movies. I quietly removed myself and went up to Renesmee's bedroom. This bedroom was less childlike than her last two bedrooms had been. It was not drenched in pink or dressed to fit a baby princess. Not to be confused, the room still seemed as if it belonged to royalty but Nessie was still the apple of everyone's eye. She was nestled in her imported sheets and hand-sewn blankets. I found myself creeping into the room and seating myself in the rocking chair to watched my daughter sleep.


	2. Preparation

**2. Preparation **

Bella

_There is, in lovers, a certain infatuation of egotism; they will have a witness of their happiness, cost that witness what it may._ _– Charlotte Bronte, Villete _

I had always had a problem with the institution of marriage. Truthfully, I haven't thought about that particular issue in twenty-one years and three months. It had been another lifetime ago, in a different body, during a different time that I had vehemently been against marriage to the point of even denying Edward. I don't remember the feelings or conversations for myself, but on occasions when Edward feels like teasing me he replays those memories.

I escaped Alice and the ridiculous task of hanging dozens of pink and white orchids like suspended stars in the living room. As a loving mother, I helped decorate for my only daughter's birthday but enough was enough. Floating candles, hand painted teacups, draping linen, several dozen attempts to rearrange furniture and more pink that I had seen since Nessie's last birthday and I had enough. While Edward had been hiding in Nessie's room spared of functioning as Alice's event crew. My hiding spot was Carlisle's office where I laid on a blood red loveseat. Here I found myself remembering my issues with marriage.

The sun was glittering off my bare toes giving me something to focus on besides my endless thoughts. Renesmee was too young for marriage! Why she had her whole life ahead of her. Granted my baby was older than I had been when I entered into vows of eternity. But no, she was still too young! The door creaked opened and Carlisle stepped inside setting his suitcase down before walking to his desk.

"You're family tends to like hiding in my office, Isabella." He sighed. It wasn't an exasperated sigh though I did sense a bit of annoyed amusement from his always-calm demeanor. He was right my husband, daughter and I wandered into his sanctuary more often than the others. I blame Edward it was a habit I think that we picked up from him. Carlisle Cullen hadn't changed almost at all since the moment I had met him. I say at all because I believe his never-ending patience might have been tried a bit more since my arrival and the arrival of Renesmee. And then of course was the fact that in this decade he was wearing more shades of red then blues like he had when I had met him.

"Alice is a slave driver who chains her servants in pink boas." I whined, kicking my feet to watch the glimmer bounce. Carlisle chuckled.

"Yes. They were all in a frenzy when I arrived. She does have a tendency to go overboard." The father of our family unit sat behind his desk and started studying papers, paying little attention to me. I'm unsure of how long we sat there in that kind of silence but by human standards I'm sure it was long.

"What is it that bothers you about it Bella?" Carlisle finally asked. I stopped shaking my feet and stared at Carlisle. His blonde hair was almost transparent in the morning light.

"They told you?" I asked. He smiled as he looked up from his papers.

"Alice was nearly bursting at the seams about being allowed to plan another wedding. And Rosalie gave me her input on allowing such a thing to happen, but as you know she is nearly as happy as Alice." Carlisle shook his head.

"Well we all knew it was coming." I shrugged.

"But just because you know change is coming, does not mean you are ready for it." Carlisle nodded to himself. I rolled my eyes at his sage advice being in no mood to accept fortune cookie answers. I looked crossed my arms and settled myself more into the loveseat as I watched the night turn into day. I stared at the reflections of the paintings of Carlisle's past. My focus went directly to the ornate and vivid colors of Italy, the painting where I had first been introduced to the Volturi. I scowled at the reflections of their faces, the three men that had tried to destroy my life several times now. What would they do about this marriage? I fidgeted around on the loveseat and in moments the door of the study opened and Edward had pulled me into his lap as he sat down.

"What is it that bothers you?" He whispered. Stupid mind reading husband!

"Remember I can't read your mind. But you're doing that biting habit," He sighed as he used his index finger to pull my lip out from under my teeth. I took a dramatic intake of breath and squirmed into his body a bit more. He rolled his eyes and started playing with the strands of my hair, Carlisle coughed possibly to remind us he was still in the room.

"You know Carlisle that Bella had a problem with marrying me." Edward off handy commented. Carlisle eyebrows shot up and his eyes sparkled with an annoying amusement.

"Did she? I don't think you ever shared that Edward."

"She did," Edward paused as he moved his fingertips from my hair to the ring on my left hand. "The problem wasn't that she didn't love me. Because I thought the first time she rejected me that she only wanted immortality from me."

At this point Carlisle stifled a laugh, I found myself giggling at the way in which Edward now discussed his bruised ego.

"But as she seemed to be rather attached to me, I pressed her for answers as to why she wouldn't marry me." Edward eyes were glittering with thoughts of yesterday.

"Edward what is the point of this little narrative?" I demanded. He ignored me though.

"What did you discover?" Carlisle prompted.

"That Bella has some deep rooted issues with marriage. Mostly I think it boiled down to the fact that marriage was an immature, stupid decision of a dependent woman. It seems that she believed that smart, independent, ambitious young women didn't get marry so young or it seems almost at all." Edward was shaking his head down at me.

"Well that seems unreasonable. Yet she married you anyway?" Carlisle commented.

"He demanded it." I inserted.

"That's a rather un-gentlemen like thing to do Edward." Carlisle pretended to chastise. I think at this point some mental exchange happened between them because it was silent and when Edward spoke again the tone was no longer mocking.

"They are basically married and have been for years Bella. He loves her, you know that and you can't doubt she feels the same way." Edward had clasped his hands over mine completely.

"But she's so young," I started.

"She got her first B.A. and we both know that no matter how much she didn't want to get the first one after a few decades she will see the benefit of getting more than one. She has started to travel and Jacob is never going to keep her from anything. If anything he will be able to give her more than we can and then she doesn't have to be alone. You can't honestly be having a problem with her getting married." Edward rolled his eyes.

"Well," My perfect husband made a good point. He was annoyingly right and the smirk that he was wearing made it worse. He knew he had won. Jacob did love her and Renesmee had adored my stupid werewolf best friend from the moment she had felt him from the womb. Carlisle tapped his pen, drawing my attention to him.

"Love does nothing but transcend our life experience Isabella. It will be good and maturing for Nessie and Jacob. Believe me for I have seen it happen before my very eyes." Carlisle looked pointedly at Edward while he said those words. I smiled and the stress I had been feeling was alleviated.

"Just look at what it has done for Rose and Emmett. After the dozen times they've been married, they are finally starting to mature." Edward joked.

"Now that will be interesting, do you think that Nessie and Jacob will be more like Alice and Jasper and the two of you or like Rose and Emmett?" Carlisle mused.

"My girl does have a flare for the theatrics." Edward groaned. It was a possibility that she would get married every few decades, more of a production for the sake of show.

"What about the Volturi? Will they not have a problem with her marrying a non-vampire? A shape-shifter? Will it not cause problems for Jacob and his pack?" The words of my bigger concern came tumbling out of my mouth without much thought on my part. Edward shifted uncomfortably and gave a sharp look to Carlisle. I sensed they were having another conversation without me, but what could I expect. Carlisle and Edward were basically in-sync to each other's every thought and attitude after the century together.

"I do not think they will be a problem." Carlisle finally said. The thought had a finality to it that almost demanded that I not worry about it any longer. Edward knew I wouldn't accept that so he quickly added.

"They won't notice for a few decades, honestly they might not notice at all. Besides Bella we can not let our fear control everything we do, you of all people seem the less likely to allow that to happen. We have all known they would marry, this is the course that was always set." Edward kissed my forehead.

"Now my children, not that I don't enjoy your company. But if I am to attend this party tonight that Alice is planning, I would like to get some work done."' Carlisle shuffled through his papers. Edward lifted me up from the couch and carried me out of the study.

"Better?" He murmured into my ear. I couldn't help but smile as he set me down. Jacob shuffled half dressed into the hallway. I swear the boy never wears a shirt, after two decades he still uses his phasing as an excuse but I think he just likes to show off.

"I have to go back to the house." Jacob yawned, as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

"As do I, check on my investment and my car." Edward nodded. I hoped for Seth's sake that nothing had happened to Edward's newest indulgence. By the way that the boys all talked about the car I was beginning to think it had deity like qualities. I still had no idea what kind of car it was and was still not interested.

"Bells?" Jacob questioned me. His eyes were wide and I knew that he was searching my face and my body language like he had learned to do so long ago.

"Jake?" I walked up to him and placed my hand on his absurdly hot cheek.

"You're ok with this?" He almost demanded. I smiled and kissed him on the cheek. His face brighten, fully awake now as he had a second thought.

"Bells, you won't tell her?" He worried. I laughed, no Jacob Black I won't ruin your moment. I just shook my head though as I wandered away from the two men of my life, ever present and constant. I wandered down the hall to Esme's workroom, a space reminiscent of a late 1800s parlor. In this room is where most of the family photographs were, though there were no more than a two hundred pictures combined prior to the birth of Nessie. I shuffled through a bookcase of scrapbooks, a trend that Esme had picked up in the late 1990s. Worn, dirty and hidden in the corner of the bookcase was the one scrapbook I was looking for the one that Rene had sent me for my infamous 18th birthday. I had never finished it but Alice had swooped in and taken care of it, as usual. After the first three pages or so it had all the flares and whistles of Alice Cullen, from fancy trims to calligraphy. I hurried through the pages I had done, pictures of Edward with haunting empty eyes and me looking scared.

I came to the graduation pictures, Edward looking perfect in his cap and gown while I looked achingly out of place. Edward stood in the picture hunching slightly over me, his arm curled tightly and protectively right under my shoulder blades. Then I noticed the picture of Charlie and I. I hadn't really seen Charlie in the last two years, but I still talked to him often. It was hard because we couldn't go back to Forks and travel was not something my father was fond of. But I would be getting to see him soon enough and maybe Billy? Though Billy Black was getting old in age and it was impossible to really hope that he could travel out for the wedding.

I came to the pictures of my own wedding in the scrapbook. I found myself staring at my wedding dress, picturing Renesmee in that dress. Esme placed her hands on my shoulders. I hadn't even really noticed her enter the room.

"You know that they are so much like you and Edward." She sighed, probably dwelling on how handsome her son looked on his wedding day.

"Just as troublesome?" I laughed.

"You know you breathed life into Edward. The two of you so in love, it was almost painful to watch you both when you were fighting it. But the wedding was so beautiful and then with Nessie. It's only a wonder she was created to have a love as strong as her parents." Esme petted my hair in a motherly caress.

"But the trouble that we caused, that they caused." I shook my head closing the book in front of me.

"Bella, lovers cannot help but be troublesome. It is part of their nature." Esme laughed. I knew she was right, and somehow I feared that this might only be the beginning of troublesome for Jacob and Nessie. My only daughter and my best friend had their share of troubles and trails. I cannot say that Edward and I made it much easier but with so many worries, we couldn't be too careful. Esme ran over to another part of the room grabbing another album, this one was white and ancient looking. She sat down next to me and opened the album and I realized it was a wedding album.

"This is a picture of my parents on their wedding day," Esme touched the picture sadly. "It was a simple country wedding, my family were farming people and didn't come from too much money."

She tried to turn two pages at a time, but I caught her hand stopping her. I wanted to see who was on the next page.

"Those can't be blank pages." I said as I pried open the page she was trying to hold shut from me. On one side was a man that looked like Edward and a woman with his eyes.

"Edward's parents, I made sure to keep the picture. The last time we cleaned out his home in Chicago, we came across it and he had said he didn't want it. But I couldn't bear to throw it away, Carlisle speaks so highly of his mother and I feel connected to her." Esme smiled at me, pleading me not to tell Edward what I had discovered. Truthfully I didn't think that Edward would mind much, nor did I think it was possible for him to ever be angry with Esme. I shifted to the other side and saw Esme looking younger and sadder than I had ever seen her.

"That was my first husband." She whispered. He looked like an angry man and totally unsuited for the sweet young girl in the picture. I didn't really know the whole story, but I knew that the marriage had not been a happy one.

"Why?" I started to ask, though I knew I shouldn't.

"My parents insist on it. I was a good girl Bella; I did what my parents asked of me. He was a good man; I think the war changed him. I'm so glad that Edward was too young to have gone away to that war. And lacked enough self control that Carlisle convinced him against the Second World War." Esme shuttered at the thought of her precious son as a solider. I cringed at the idea that my husband could have seen the horrors of those wars. Esme took a deep breath and turned the page.

I found myself smiling a much happier looking Esme, though a bit older and slightly different. The black and white picture made it harder to tell that her skin was paler, but I could see how her features had become more defined and her body seemed to stand more graceful. Her eyes were bright and her hand was clasped into a handsome looking Carlisle's hand. Her dress reminded me of mine and I smiled remembering that Alice had found something modernized but with the flare of the turn of the century for Edward. It had been after all, my Anne of Green Gables moment.

"You know I always knew." Esme smiled at me.

"Knew what?" I asked.

"That he was my perfect match, something similar to you and Edward. Or even to Emmett and Rosalie. Some attraction beyond any others, a path lit in front of me always leading to him." Esme looked lost and thought and I didn't understand.

"But Carlisle just found you? Edward and Carlisle found you still alive, when you were thought to be dead after the cliff?" I questioned.

"Yes, they did. I don't pretend to know I followed the path, but I had been in love with Carlisle since I had been a young girl. Did you know that I broke my leg once?" Esme asked. I shook my head bewildered by this conversation.

"I did, fell out of a tree. Its one of the only memories I still have, and I believe it was because of him." Esme pointed to Carlisle lovingly. "Well my family's doctor was not in town and we had to travel to the visiting night doctor, who happened to be a Dr. Cullen." I gasped, how had I not known this part of their story? Edward talked so often about how inspiring their love had been to him all those years when it had just been the three of them. He spoke of how their loved tethered him to their morality, a type of foundation for him. But to not know that Esme had loved Carlisle when she was still human?

"I only saw him that once, and I don't remember what was said. I honestly don't remember much about it, except that I met the man of my dreams." Esme giggled like a schoolgirl. She didn't wait for me to get over my shock, she moved on to the next page. On one page was a picture of a fancy looking couple, The Hales was written neatly underneath and I noticed the resemblances. The man had Rosalie's chin and nose, while her mother had the same gorgeous hair and eyes.

"Those were her parents, another picture that we happen to acquire. It was a sweet thing that Edward did, Rosalie was missing her family so he acquired it." So he stole it in the middle of the night, I knew my Edward. But it was unlikely that Rosalie's brothers would have missed her mother's wedding picture much. We didn't talk about what was on the next page, though I understood it. It was a newspaper clipping with an announcement and picture of Rosalie Hale and Royce King.

We sat and looked at the few dozens of pictures of Rosalie and Emmett. Each in a different era, every dress varied in style greatly and the suits that Emmett wore changed drastically. I had to laugh at the absurdity of it all, until we came on the one page with Alice and Jasper.

"They waited until they found us, and got married exactly a week later with their family. Though as you can imagine, Alice had everything picked out already." And as if on cue, Alice came bouncing into the room.

"They might want to get married tonight!" She sang.

"What?" I demanded.

"We have to be prepared, I believe with some of my contacts we could get a designer gown by tonight. I might need to send Jasper to New York, and maybe Rosalie would like to travel to California with me. It's a shame we don't have enough time to go to Italy, they made a beautiful gown for Rose once." Alice sighed dreamily. I jumped up and stormed over to Alice. I set my hands on either shoulder and shook her slightly. She looked at me amused.

"What are you talking about Alice?" I demanded again.

"Oh Bella, stop pretending you don't know what I'm talking about. The wedding of course! I just saw that they might want to get married tonight! We can't let her just get married in a dress she already owns. Heavens, we have to find Jacob a suit. That is much easier than the dress. I should call Marco down in Chicago. He tailors find suits, but he might need a few hours to whip one up that is Jacob's size." She prattled on. Alice pried my hands off her shoulders.

"Esme what do you think, Rosalie wants a gown with a tint of pink in it but I just don't think its right for her first wedding." Alice asked. Esme laughed.

"She would look wonderful in something with the corset bodice." She replied as she closed up the album and moved into action as well.

"I can call the florist get some bouquets and the boutonnieres. Jacob is sure to have his pack brothers as his groomsmen. Don't forget suits for them." Esme started scribbling down notes.

"But wait! What if they don't want to get married tonight? And what about Charlie? And Billy?" I screeched.

Alice laughed at me. I love Alice, more than she deserves most of the time, but she was grinding on my last nerve.

"Oh Bella, we bought them tickets to fly out here. I called Jacob's sisters too this morning and let them know. They are coming out and Billy and Charlie are being picked up by a plane that Jasper chartered." Alice was unbelievable. She had mobilized the entire family to be ready for a wedding tonight, if it so happened that way. It was one thing to be prepared for the proposal to happen, and for my baby and best friend to be engaged for a few months but entirely a different thing to be ready for the wedding tonight.

"But what about Nessie, don't you think that she might want a say in this? And what if she wants to invite others? And shouldn't we just wait?" I asked desperately.

"I have seen that it might happen, it is better for us to be prepared. I will not allow my niece to get married in some ratty old gown without any flowers. Oh and the cake!" Alice threw up her arms and scurried out of the room. Ratty old gown indeed, Alice had never allowed anyone in the family to own anything that was ratty. Esme gave me a hug before opening her phone to start making phone calls.

"It will all work out Bella. Promise." And she was gone. What was I suppose to do? What was the mother of the bride suppose to do on the day of her only daughter's 21st birthday? I could go attend to my baby that was probably still asleep somewhere above, it was after all her birthday and if everyone was ignoring her in attempts to prepare she might get suspicious. I walked into the hallway, where Jasper was standing holding a cupcake. He looked rather silly standing upright, always the good solider, dressed in a off white collared shirt with a navy blue blazer jacket holding a pink frosted cupcake with a candle in it.

"Alice said you might need this." He winked at me. Always prepared, Alice saw everything.

"Thanks Jazz, is she sending you to New York then?" I asked.

"It seems likely, you know how my little monster works herself up." Jasper handed over the cupcake and I felt a wave of calm pass through me.

"I know it makes you anxious, but it will be fine. You might even enjoy yourself. Now I have to talk to Emmett about a possibly Bachelor party." Jasper bowed slightly, a southern gentleman habit that had never truly left him and he was gone.

"Not to much trouble!" I called after him. And I could hear Emmett laughing from somewhere in the house. "Just don't get him arrested." I mumbled. If ever you need to pull off a big event in a ridiculously short period of time, my family would be you're lifesavers. I entered my daughter's room, shaking my head as I saw the over-the-top presentation that Edward had set up for the moment that Nessie woke up. An extravagant set up of balloons, flowers, stuffed animals and a banner hung at the foot of the bed. Nessie was sitting awake looking at the set up and smiling.

"Happy birthday princess." I handed over the cupcake, not sure that any mother should encourage her child to eat a cup of sugar for breakfast, but it was her birthday.

"I had the most wonderful dreams!" She slipped her hand onto my arm. Showing me images of her walking down the aisle in white dress and Jacob standing handsomely in a suit waiting for her. Then she showed me images of places around the world, Paris and Italy where she was walking hand and hand with Jacob. Every dream she had was about Jacob that night, though there was one image of motorcycling that had Edward and I in it as well.

"Well, I might say you only think of Jacob." I commented.

"But you were in the dreams too mommy, didn't you see. You and daddy were always in the background." She showed me the images again and sure enough, we were in every image just in the background. I smiled.

"You are just as important as Jacob." She laughed at me. "Where is he?"

"He left this morning. Went with your father to the house, probably to collect your gift." I shrugged. She squealed in delight.

"You know that he wouldn't tell me what he got me. He tells me everything! But no matter how much I cried and hissed about it, he wouldn't budge. Not one little hint or anything, do you know what he's getting me?" She jumped out of bed excitedly. I laughed and shook my head. I am a terrible liar, Jake you better hurry up and come back. Or Edward, either one of them would be much better at playing this charade than I was going to be. She changed into a pink dress, something Rosalie had bought her and slipped into ballet flats that tied around her slender ankles.

"Will you help me do my hair with some of these little roses?" She picked up the pink roses that Edward had gotten her, probably with the intention of seeing them in her hair. I slipped over to her and helped arrange the roses in a crown around her short-cropped hair.

"Why did you cut your beautiful hair?" I asked as I stroked it out trying to make it longer.

"You and Daddy need to get over my hair, it will grow back." She rolled her eyes. Her phone started ringing and she ran to answer, it was my father calling to wish her a happy birthday. Charlie loved his granddaughter and had been thrilled when she had stopped changing by the hour. I listen to her carry on with my father about her latest news, updating him on her newest crazy antics with Jacob and brainstorming new plans. As the morning dragged on, I found myself wishing that Edward and Jacob would hurry up and come back. It was surprising how many times I found myself almost telling Nessie about the plans for tonight. Not that the rest of the family made it any easier, with Alice and Rosalie running about until they mysterious disappeared. By noon only Emmett and Carlisle were left in the house and Emmett was busy doing research on a non-vampire bachelor party.

"Where did everyone go?" Nessie pouted.

"They are busy preparing for your party." I lied convincing, because it was mostly a true statement. Just as Nessie was going to ask another question Jacob strolled into the house.

"Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday to you! Happy birthday dear Princess, happy birthday to you!" He bellowed in his unattractive singing voice.

"Well we know she's not into you for your talented voice." Emmett commented from afar. Jacob laughed as he picked a running Nessie up.

"Roses," Jacob picked a flower out of her hair. " Let me compare thee to a summer's day!"

"Stop being silly!" Nessie commanded as he put her down.

"But love makes fools of us all!" Jacob commented back, kissing her forehead.

"Anything can make a fool of you, Jake." Emmett walked into the room laughing.

" After so many years of learning from such a master." Jacob shrugged at him. Emmett laughed and nodded approving of the insult.

"I'm going to go work on Rose's car, call me if anything funny happens." He commented as he escaped into the garage.

"Where's Edward?" I asked desperate to see my husband again, it had been hours since our talk this morning.

"He was lecturing Seth on the importance of not peeling out in his car when I left. So he should be here shortly." Jacob winked at me. My phone vibrated in my pocket, seeing it was Alice I excused myself out of the room and into the gardens.

"Alice, I was thinking of calling you." I started.

"I know Bella." She replied.

"About the dress…" I added.

"I know that too, can you actually describe what she saw in the dream?" Alice asked. Why did she call me if she already knew and didn't think I was going to be able to describe it!

"It was white." I started and Alice groaned from the other side of the phone.

"Alice! You were thinking of pink, I'm just letting you know." I commented back.

"I'm going to send you a picture of the one that we found and the one that Jasper found. Let me know which is closer and we will get that one." Alice hung up before I could object. I received two picture text messages within milliseconds. As I scrolled through the two pictures, Edward arrived at my side.

"The second one, though I would like to know why Alice is buying a wedding dress." Edward started kissing my neck.

"It's going to be an interesting evening." Is all I said before I started kissing him.


	3. I blame chick flicks for the pressure

**3. I blame chick flicks for all the pressure…**

Jacob

You know how easily and suddenly these things happen, beginning in playful teasing and ending in something a little warmer than friendship. You squeeze the slender arm which is passed through yours, you venture to take the little gloved hand, you say good night at absurd length in the shadow of the door. It is innocent and very interesting, love trying his wings in a first flutter. – Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, The Stark Munro Letters

I was beginning to think I should have thought this through a bit more. Not that I wasn't ready, believe me I was ready! But I hadn't really taken a second of time before this afternoon to really think about the proposal. Suddenly the weight of the presentation, the profession of love, having to ask the love of my existence to marry me in front of everyone was outrageous. It had been nerve racking working up the courage to ask Edward and I thought that was going to be the hard part! But as I had thought about it all day I realized how wrong I had been.

When I started thinking about the proposal I started remembering movies and TV shows. Moments and characters flickered in my mind. There was the guy that had rented out a Tiffany's and had the girl, Reese Witherspoon when she was young, pick out her own engagement ring. There were countless proposals that had involved fireworks or candle light dinners. Long Expositions from the guy, describing every moment he had known the girl and why he wanted to marry her. Some involved flowers, others sports and score boards flashing the question in front of millions. Apparently in the 40 years I had been on earth I hadn't once thought about how much of a production a proposal is suppose to be until the eve before I was going to propose.

With my extensive knowledge of chick flicks, I remembered that girls dream about their proposal almost as much as they do about their wedding. I had no fear over the wedding, Alice Cullen was like a fairy godmother in those situations and luckily I wouldn't have to do anything. But the proposal, that was all me. No amount of pink flowers and crystal plates that Alice ordered for the party could help me out in that department. I could ask Alice or even Rosalie for help, but I was too proud for that. I should be able to come up with this on my own!

I spent the dwindling hours of the afternoon discreetly text messaging ideas to Embry, Quil and Seth. It started with ideas of how to present the ring:

Put the ring into a cupcake?

Tie it onto a flower?

Drop it into a glass of champagne?

They had thought these ideas were too common and boring. They started suggesting some of their own.

Have a bat fly it in and drop it into her open hand!

Wrap it in a little box that's in several boxes!

Slip it on her hand and wait until she notices.

I wasn't a fan of any of these ideas. So we moved away from the surprise element of the ring, I decided I was going to just put it on her finger once I asked. So we moved into brainstorming how to ask.

Sing it to her?

Make a picture book about your relationship and ended it with the question?

Spell it out in rose petals in the front yard?

Some of those were not bad ideas, but then we got more extravagant and less likely.

Take a plane to Paris and ask her under the Eiffel Tower

Dig a moat around the house, build a gondola and during the ride ask her

Get a hot air balloon and have a romantic picnic where you ask her

Obviously we all watched too much television. This was my afternoon, idea shooting back and forth and nothing concrete coming to mind as the sun started setting. I had even asked Edward, Emmett and Jasper how they had asked their respective wives. My future family (not that I didn't already think of them as my family now) was slightly unimaginative.

Just asked.

What a boring answer! Not that I was below that idea, because at this point I was beginning to assume I would just end up asking. But how could I just ask, this was a love of storybooks and movies! I had to make this moment epic, but how? Lest to say I was really distracted all afternoon. I wouldn't even really be able to tell you what I had done most of the afternoon, even though I had been with Nessie. Currently we were back at the Cullen's Inn, and she was on the phone with one of her school friends from New Haven.

I was working through the facts of the night, what I had to work with basically. There was going to be a birthday party here tonight that involved a lot of pink. I might be perfectly alright if I never saw the color pink ever again, though that was unlike because it was Nessie's favorite color. Moving on, there might be wedding here tonight because Alice said that she foresaw us not wanting to wait to long. At least I knew she was going to say yes… But wait, what if something changed her mind. What if Renesmee didn't want to marry me? I was suddenly gripped with panic, Jasper had walked into the room carrying a large dress package.

"Really Jake?" He asked laughing at me. Don't just laugh at me stupid vampire with emotion controls, do something about this eerie panic I'm feeling! He shook his head and my body relaxed.

"If you don't relax, as soon as I walk out it will come back." He commented as he scurried off before Nessie saw him and the package. He was right the panic was back as soon as he was out of the room. Focus, Jacob, focus. There was no way that Nessie didn't want to marry me, she had been in love with me since she had been in the womb. She couldn't stand to be away from me, I know she couldn't. Back then I had thought it was some cruel joke of the world that Bella still begged for my presence when she was clearly in love with someone else more than me, but I had been wrong. We had all been wrong.

Moving along though, there would be a party. People would be present, her family, my pack, and some possibly some mystery guests. Alice had tried to be cryptic about who else might be arriving at the Inn tonight but my sisters had called me, so I at least knew my family was coming. There would be cake. I hope that Alice had order cake from that bakery a few blocks for the Academy of Art, Claire would bring home cupcakes from there sometimes and they were pretty delicious. None of these facts were being useful, if anything they were distracting me from the task at hand immensely. Now I was hungry.

At this point I received a text message.

There is a platter a sandwich in the fridge. And try thinking of things she likes.

Edward must be close by to be able to read my thoughts. Thanks for the tip man, I thought as I opened the fridge for the sandwich. There was more than just a sandwich. There were trays of food from salads, to pastas, to something I couldn't identify.

Don't touch the other food.

Was the other warning I got from Edward, nodding I grabbed the sandwich. As I started chewing, Nessie got off the phone and pranced towards me.

"I love birthdays!" She smiled. The door slammed in the distance.

"Nessie! The guests have started to arrive." Alice called out.

"Aunty Alice acts like the guests aren't the regular old pack that are here every other day." Nessie laughed.

"Let her have her fun, you know how she enjoyed parties." I commented. We walked into the main room, greeted by a booming rendition of Happy Birthday. It turned out the guests were more than just the regulars. The Amazons and the Cullen's extended family of Eleazar, Kate, Irina and Tanya were also standing in the room. I cringed unwillingly over the new obtrusive smell of vampires. Sworn enemies, I twitched and Jasper winked at me before I was calm again.

Be nice, it's her birthday and they are her friends.

Bella sent me the text message. I don't know what this family would have done without the technology of text messaging cell phones. The first hour of the party was strictly cocktails and light socializing, as Alice was running off a proper script for birthday parties. Cocktails were actually served though only the pack and Nessie drank them, the vampires laughed at the tradition of the 21st birthday marker. My girlfriend was monopolized greatly by our guests, as they hadn't seen her in years.

"Ben stopped by to see us last week, sent his best wishes for you little one." Zafrina was almost shouting. The Amazon still made the hairs on my arm stand on end, she was slightly terrifying in sight but also she had been present during the only time Nessie had lost control. Though I had respect for Zafrina and her little tribe, they had after all come to help us against the Volturi. And they loved Nessie something fierce. But they had taught her how to hunt humans, they had taught her how to take human life and I'm not sure I could ever forgive them.

"I'm not sure I can either." Edward whispered from behind me.

"Eavesdropper.' I mumbled back. He shrugged.

"Also he left us your gift, something he thought you might like!" Zafrina pulled out a package. Ben, the young Egyptian vampire, had keep ties with our family. He was one powerful dude; with the ability to control all of the natural elements I was glad he liked us so much. But I can't say it didn't bother me that he and Nessie seemed to have a steady relationship through letters.

"But presents are after dinner!" Alice chided, as she scurried to take the package.

"Yeah, everyone knows that." I grumbled. Edward chuckled besides me. Nessie clutched the package though unwilling to give it up.

"Alice let her open this one now." Bella implored from her spot near the stairs, where she stood speaking to Eleazar and Kate.

"Yes Alice, don't be subject to follow your schedule so strictly." Carlisle said patiently, looking on amused. Alice looked annoyed, crossed her arms and stormed over to the present table where she went about rearranging the wrapped boxes into a design. Jasper was soon at her side, whispering things into her ear but my focus went back to Nessie who was unceremoniously opening her gift.

"Any ideas yet?" Edward asked me. I shook my head and watched the excitement brighten Nessie's face.

"How ever did he find it?" She asked Zafrina.

"He did not tell me, though he included a letter." She responded.

"What is it?" I demanded. She held it up for me to see and Edward provided the rest of the explanation. It was a book, an old looking beat up book for that matter that didn't look that impressive.

"It's a first edition of the Hans Christian Anderson's fairy tales." Edward said to me. "You know how she loves those stories, and books in general."

Books! That's it you fool! Books, is something that Nessie loves and suddenly I found my idea. Edward laughed next to me and nodded in approval of the plan.

"After the presents? Maybe you can use the pretense of helping her carry some of the items back to her room before you come back downstairs."

It was going to be perfect. I would slip away now before dinner, no one would miss me. I mingled a bit more, or made it looked like I mingled a bit more. I wandered from the pack that was playing some card game with Emmett and Jasper, to Bella who was talking to Eleazar and Kate about the news of the Volturi. I sat next to Nessie and the Amazons for a few moments before excusing myself and then I carefully slipped upstairs. I ran into one of the libraries, home to all the books that Bella, Edward and Nessie had collected over the years. I took almost an entire shelf full of old picture books, fairy tales. I carried them to Nessie's room where I opened each to the last page and placed them around the room. The beauty of a fairy tale is it always ended the same way, especially the ones that Nessie had been fond of as a baby.

_And they lived happily ever after. _I opened page after page, vivid paintings of princess and prince kissing, riding into the sunset, holding hands and looking lovingly into each other's eyes. I placed the books all over from propped up against her pillows to being open completely on the ground. On her nightstand was the book she had been reading and I got another idea, the balcony… I took the dozens of roses that Edward had gotten her and pulled all the petals off quickly, making a path to her balcony. As I walked outside, I saw Alice and Jasper already setting up the idea I had just had.

"Thanks!" I called out to them.

"So romantic Jacob Black, I didn't know you had it in you." Alice's voice echoed back. I looked around once making sure everything looked right and I walked out of the room, now feeling anxious enough I could exploded near an open flame.

I was back in the main room in time for dinner, I slipped into my chair next to Nessie and downed the salad and pasta put in front of me. I didn't speak much throughout the meal and tried not to draw attention to myself. The rest of the night was honestly a bit of a blur, Nessie opened presents for a little while delighted by each new item.

Emmett and Rosalie had gotten her a collection of traditional twenty one year old gifts, a few shot glasses and bottles of tequila and vodka (though believe you me, not the cheap kind). And oddly enough, though I'm sure it was Rosalie's idea, a painting of a vineyard. Carlisle and Esme had gotten her plane tickets, in their true tradition, two to the Italian countryside for wine tasting. Though Edward and Bella both asked, demanded, at this point that we stay away from the wall city of the Volturi at all cost. Jasper and Alice got her clothing, tons and tons of clothing.

"In olden days, girls would pack only new clothing for their honey moons." Jasper mumbled to me. I nodded understanding why Alice had gone a little more overboard than usual. My personal favorite gift was the pack trip to Disneyland that Bella and Edward gave her. A treat not just for her and I but my pack as well, they were also pleased. During this entire proceeding, I looked at my watch like an anxious high school student on the last day of school. I tapped my foot incessantly, I sighed loudly, and I drummed my fingers against the table. I was basically obnoxious and no matter how hard Jasper tried to control my anxiety, it didn't seem to work for long.

"Why don't you take some of these things up stairs while we clean up, then we can have some coffee and cake?" Alice announced. Emmett kicked me, noticing I had dazed out during the last three gifts.

" Yeah let me help you babe." I lifted the box that had the liquor and some other trinkets in it. Renesmee looked at me strangely and picked up the stack of papers, plane tickets and vouchers. We started walking up the stairs and Alice disappeared into the garden with a lighter tucked inside her little hand.

"What is your deal?" Nessie demanded when we were at the top of the stairs.

"What do you mean?" I asked faking innocence.

"You were all fidgety while I was opening presents, it almost seemed like you didn't want to be here. Do you have something more important to be doing?" She demanded, stopping in front of her door.

"Not exactly.' I responded.

"Why Jacob Black of all the things to say to me on my birthday!" She screeched. "If you have something more important to do on my birthday, then just go! I don't need you to be here. I don't even want you here!" She screamed at me. She flipped her hair out at me and opened her door. I grabbed her wrist, holding her from turning on the light. This might end badly for me if she was angry before stepping in there.

"Nessie, I don't have anywhere better to be. I was just anxious about something." I tried to explain.

"No I don't want you here, I don't want to talk to you anymore. Just leave!" She wailed at me, forcefully ripping the box out of my hand and turning away from me again. I stood there for three seconds before walking into the room next door, Bella and Edward's room. I ran through the room onto the balcony and jumped over to her balcony, hiding in the corner where she couldn't see me. I sat myself on the railing and hoped that this would good well for me. The lights went on in her room moments later, I'm sure she had fumbled around with the box for a few minutes before setting it down to flip the light switch. But when I heard something crash and break, I knew she had still been holding the book. I hoped that the alcohol wouldn't get all over everything in that box she would be upset with me. Minutes passed, what seemed like eternity and I heard the guests and family gather below me. Excited whispers, I was trying to ignore.

"Good job making her mad first," I heard Seth whispered to me. I rolled my eyes, when that kid fell in love or imprinted I was going to make so much fun of him. Payback was going to be pleasant for me, not so much for him. Alice was standing on the balcony that I had just jumped from and she whispered to me.

"I'm holding the dress, if she asks you when. I will have put the dress on the bed, in case."

A dress? It suddenly dawned on me that Alice Cullen and the other Cullens had planned the wedding for tonight! Of course, my sisters weren't here yet. Other mysterious guests, they had anticipated Nessie not wanting to wait any longer. Awesome, new pressure and worry! Now if she said no, not only would I be defeated but all that planning gone to waste. Granted how much planning had really taken place, they had only had 24 hours. 24 hours to Alice Cullen though, was like six months to the average person. She had a dress, guests, and God knows what else up her sleeve. The glass door slide open and Renesmee stepped out onto the balcony. The moonlight hit her at just the right angle and her silhouette was perfect. A gust of wind blew one of the roses out of her hair and the petals swirled around her feet. The pink dress she wore, clung to her body emphasizing every curve.

"What light through yonder window breaks…" I whispered and she turned to me before having a chance to look down. As I started speaking I heard them moving beneath me, carrying out the last part of the plan.

"It is the east, and Renesmee is the sun. Oh rise fair sun and kill the envious moon!" She lifted her hand to her throat in shock and just stared at me. I smiled brightly at her and keep going.

"Oh that I were a glove upon that I were a glove upon that hand, that I might touch that cheek!" I jumped down from the railing I had been sitting on and moved towards her. I placed one hand on the hand she had on her throat and the other around her waist, resting in the small of her back. I kissed her and then whispered.

"Look at the twinkling stars," I know that's not the line. I also know that the mention of stars was in the middle of Romeo's soliloquy and not at the end. But I pointed her hand not up to the burning stars of the sky but down to the flickering candles.

"I've loved you since before I knew you Renesmee Carlie Cullen, will you marry me?" I whispered the proposal. I knew that everyone was beneath us waiting for this moment. But as it had arrived, I realized that this was a question only for her. It wasn't about the presentation for everyone else it wasn't about the speech for everyone else. This is about us, this was her moment and not theirs and I knew that I had to whisper. When I looked into her face, she had tears. Tears? Was that a good thing? I panicked again.

"I…" She started. "This is what you had that was more important?" She demanded suddenly. Emmett and I think Embry laughed from below us. Stupid Emmett and Embry. I couldn't help but crack a smile as I nodded. She stood there breathless. I could feel her heart pounding and felt that mine might be going just as fast tonight.

"Well?" Seth demanded from underneath us. I was going to beat him up. I was going to walk down there and deck that little punk and tell Edward never to let him drive the car again. She nodded quietly at me and I sensed she didn't want to share the moment quiet yet. I pulled out the ring in my pocket and I slipped it onto her hand, resting my nose softly above her ear as I whispered an explanation.

"Its made out of wood, I craved the a wolf shape into it. We'll get you a real diamond ring for the wedding ring of course. But this is just the engagement ring and you can always wear this, even when you're pretending to be a high school student." I said. I felt her head nodded in understand and I slipped it onto her left ring finger.

"I thought you were never going to ask!" She cried. And I laughed as I gave her a hug.

"When?" She asked.

"Well." I sighed as I pulled away from her so I could see her face. I smiled feeling slightly mischievously. I was high on adrenaline, the type a teenager might get when they are throwing a party when their parents are out of town.

"Now if you wish." I smiled as wide as I could. She gasped and looked down at the candles again, some had already gone out or someone was blowing them out?

"Really? But what about…" She started asking me.

"Nessie," I held my finger up to her lip telling her to let me speak for a second. "Do you want to get married now?"

She clutched my shirt as she thought about it. I know her patience; I knew that this had seemed like an eternity coming to her. Though she could not know how long it seemed I had been waiting! She had started wanting to be eternally connected and bounded to each other for the last few years, but I had always known I would marry her.

She nodded and started trying to object again.

"As you wish. The dress is on your bed, I'm sure Bells, Alice and Rosalie will be along to help you prepare." I kissed her on the forehead and jumped back over the way I had come. I looked down once more to notice that the candles were not only out but had been completely removed.

I had done it! I had asked Renesmee Cullen to marry me and she had said yes! It had been even been epic! Storybooks, candles, roses! Man I was good! I was going to kill Seth though, the young Clearwater better stay away from me if he knew what was good for him. And now, now I was getting married. I was getting married tonight! Shit? Now what, I didn't know what I had just promised to accomplished. What was I crazy, saying we could get married tonight? I didn't have another ring, I hadn't picked out the diamond wedding ring. We couldn't get married without a ring! And I didn't have a tuxedo! What about my groomsmen, I hadn't picked who would be my groomsmen. I didn't know the first thing about a wedding but I was pretty sure you didn't just need the wedding dress!

"Well, that is actually one of the most important parts." Edward laughed at me. He stood there in his room looking calm, as ever, why was he so calm! I had just told his daughter we would get married tonight! Why wasn't he springing into action to make that outlandish request come true?

"Alice." He said simply. Alice, Alice? I repeated in my head. There was no way that little Alice Cullen had seen this entire thing coming. Or was there? Edward nodded at me.

"The dress is next door. Billy and Charlie arrive in two hours. Jasper and Emmett are building a wedding gazebo in the backyard as we speak with the help of Embry and Quil. She purchase tuxedos for all of you, and I have this…" Edward moved into his closet a room just as large as the one we were in now. I stood there in awe, a wedding gazebo? That's what I had decided to focus my attention on. He came back and dropped a pretty slender ring with a fancy diamond set into it.

"It was my mother's." He shrugged. "Bella still hates jewelry and so she never wanted most of them. And well, her wedding ring is one of my mother's as well. It seems something like tradition now." Edward smiled at me.

A wedding ring, tuxedo, guests, and a gazebo meant this might be actually happening.

Edward laughed.

"The ceremony is schedule for right before dawn, at 4:30 in the morning. Which gives us a few hours. Rosalie insisted on time to get Nessie ready, ensure she liked the dress they picked." Edward was commenting.

"What if she doesn't?" I panicked.

"They bought more than one." He shrugged. "She will like one of them. And then you're sisters should be arriving within the next two hours. And Billy and Charlie get here at 2:45 in the morning." Edward finished. Charlie and my father were coming? My head was swirling with so much information.

"You can decide who you're best man and groomsmen are going to be at you're bachelor party." Edward finished leading me out of the room.

"What?" I demanded.

"We have a few hours to kill and it's tradition. You only get to do this once!" Edward was saying.

"Unless you're Emmett." Jasper had appeared to grab my other arm.

"Where are we going?" I demanded. But neither vampire said anything and I gave up trying to think for a little while. I was going to marry my princess in a few hours, maybe this was all a dream I should stop trying to understand.


	4. True Love's Kiss

**With True Love's Kiss**

**Renesmee**

_They wanted to speak, but could not; tears stood in their eyes. They were both pale and thin; but those sick pale faces were bright with the dawn of the future, of a full resurrection into a new life. They were renewed by love; the heart of each held infinite sources of life for the heart of the other. – Fyodor Dostoevsky, Crime and Punishment_

I had begun to think that Jacob Black was never going to propose. It had occurred to me that Jake might think that the commitment of imprinting was enough. The day that I had that epiphany I cried for hours. I was inconsolable until Jacob showed up and laughed at the absurdity of my girlish insecurity. I will never forget how my father proceeded to smack Jacob upside the head and I collapsed into giggles. Giggles of relief, but also because after raging all afternoon about wanting to kill Jacob for making his little girl cry my father had just resorted to a three stooges move.

But tonight it had happened, Jacob Black had asked me to marry him! The proposal had been worthy of any good Hollywood click flick. It had been perfect. Truthfully I didn't think that Jacob had it in him to be romantic or prepared. But here I was sitting in the most elaborate, gorgeous wedding gown ever created waiting for my wedding ceremony to start. I stared into the mirror and admired the bride I had been transformed into.

The ivory white gown had beading from the hem to bodice, little crystal and pearl beads creating delicate roses that would only be clear when hit with light. The skirt was full and puffed like a classic prom dressed based on a princess gown. The bodice of the dress was a corset that highlighted my features in such a stylish fashion. Rosalie had given me a silver necklace with a rose pedant; parts of the rose had rubies set into it. The rose hung just below my collarbone. I was beginning to lament my choice to cut my hair so short because tonight I had few styling options. I ended up just having bits of it curled over a tiara that Alice had purchased with the dress. It was becoming but my longer locks would have been so much better for my perfect moment.

Alice and Rosalie had already taken over 100 pictures of me. It got to the point that I demanded they go take pictures of my groom and his preparations. My mother had stayed with me for a little while, helping me with the last bits of my hair until Charlie had arrived somewhere below. This is how I found myself alone, contemplating my own beauty and sheer luck. It had been the most perfect birthday ever! A more exquisite night has never existed in the history of the world. Besides getting to be the center of attention, I had received splendid gifts from old friends including the limited copy of a first edition Hans Christian Anderson from Ben.

Ben was one of my favorite vampires outside my family. He is youthful, charming, and powerful. Also Ben is constantly thoughtful and helpful to me. Ben had been instrumental to getting to this point, or at least I had made him so. About a year ago we had developed a bit of a correspondence, which made Jacob insanely jealous. So I like to think that I somehow cajoled Jacob into finally "popping the question." The evening had been perfect without the exciting and enjoyable surprise of my proposal. And then it had been a whirlwind for a few hours, where I discovered that my family had prepared for the ceremony tonight anticipating my impatience. But I wasn't that impatient! I had after all already waited my fair share of YEARS, years to be asked the question.

I decided this is what ecstasy feels like. This moment would be in a collection of perfect moments in time for me. It would join the ranks of memories such as the moment that my family and friends succeeded in defeating the Volturi without any harm coming to them. There was a light knock on my door and I knew it was time. Suddenly I felt light headed and my breathing came in gasps. My father entered the room, dashing to my side and holding my hand.

"Are you ill?" He asked. I shook my head and then he laughed slightly.

"So much like your mother." My father said that often enough about me but I did not find it particular helpful or calming right this instance.

"You're anxious. What is that you are worried about?" He asked patiently though I could annoyingly still hear the amusement in his voice.

"What if he doesn't like the dress?" I demanded. My father was trying so very hard to control his expression.

"What is not to like?" He offered me his hand and helped me stand. He slowly twirled me around in front of the mirror.

"The dress is stunning and even more stunning is the girl wearing it." He winked at me. I giggled, calming a bit.

"What if he changes his mind?" I demanded now.

"Jacob Black is the most stubborn person I've meet aside from your mother. He's been here 21 years, you're stuck with him believe me." My father shrugged at this and I sensed that he had come to terms with being stuck with him long before now.

"You're stubborn too." I added. He shrugged but didn't say anything about it; instead he seemed to be waiting for my next insecurity.

"What if I trip?" I whispered this fear, because I did tend to trip when I was overexcited. How awful that would be! Emmett and Embry would never let me live it down if I tripped on my way up the aisle.

"I'm going to walk you down the aisle." With those words, he provided all the assurance I needed that I wouldn't trip. My father would never allow me to take a misstep as long as he could prevent it. He offered me his arm. The night sky was lighter than it had been a minute ago and it was time. As we started walking out, my father suddenly grew tense and held me back from the door. Alice burst in.

"Did you see them?" My father demanded. His body had tensed and his eyes strained in anger, I was confused. I transferred my confusion and questions to him, though I knew he could already hear them but he ignored me.

Alice looked spooked by something and I felt the panic creeping up on me again. I held tightly to my father's arm for support. Alice shook her head to his question and he spun to face me, flipping his arm instantly to be holding my elbow.

"Renesmee stay here. Do you understand?" He was frantic but still stern.

"Why what's happening?" I cried.

"Stay here." He persisted with his original demand.

"I will not if you do not tell me what's happening!" I stamped my foot under the heavy materials of my dress it was harder than usual.

"Edward," Alice said urgently.

"Edward!" Emmett was shouting from downstairs and I flew past my father. If they wouldn't tell me what was happening Uncle Emmett would! My panic and dress combined culminated in my tripping over my hem and heading face first into the ground. My Jacob caught me before the carpet ruin my make-up and lifted me up mindful of my dress.

"You have to stay." He begged before he even had me standing again. His voice as urgent as my father's had been. My father walked past the two of us, shouting over his shoulder.

"Jacob." Was all he really said, but even I understood. It meant Jacob deal with her. Great pawn me off to my husband to be, I thought you wouldn't sidestep your fatherly duties so easily! I screamed at my father in my head, but if he heard me he choose to ignore it. I stood admiring Jake in his tuxedo, and wondering why he hadn't complimented my dress. Those thoughts of course only lasted a second before being reminded of the panic.

"You have to stay." Jacob begged again, as he looked nervously below us. I saw that Emmett and Jasper had disappeared out the front door. Carlisle and Esme were not in the room. Part of the pack was gone, but they were in their wolf forms. I knew because there were two tuxedos sitting as empty shells over one of the couches. Seth was surly in a corner with Jacob's family and Charlie. Tanya and her family sat in the middle of the room. While the Amazons were on the other side of the room, as far away from the smell of blood as they could manage.

"Jacob?" I clutched his arm.

"Aro sent you a birthday gift." He said. "I have to go see if whoever delivered it is still near. Please stay here. Stay out of sight. We don't want them to know that we're getting married." Jacob kissed my forehead and I was hyperventilating now, my heart seems to have stopped.

"But what if its Alec or Jane, or worse both of them? You know that they just like to pick fights, what if something happens to you! You can't go!" I screeched. Seth had jumped up the stairs in bounding leaps and was at my side.

"I have to go." Jacob kissed me on the forehead again. "It will be okay, but you have to stay here." He repeated the words and before I could stop him, he was out the window. Jumping two stories, it had been the fastest way for him to get out of the house without me following him. Seth had placed his arms around my waist and was holding me tightly. Now I was hysterical. My family was gone. Every member of my family was out in the woods around our home looking for trouble on MY WEDDING DAY! Stupid Volturi, stupid Aro! Who told him to send me a gift! Who told those three decrepit old vampires that they could ruin the best moment of my life! Why must they keep torturing me?

"It's going to be fine." Seth was repeating again and again. It took me five minutes to realize that he was being bombarded with every thought I was having because I was transferring them to him.

"But?" I tried to form words and just couldn't so I use my talent instead. Asking Seth what exactly my family was trying to do.

"At some point in the last 45 minutes, a gift was left on the doorstep. A gift for you from Aro." Seth explained. At this point, Kate had walked up to us with the package, she handed it to me. It had been opened, which would have irked me more had it not been from Aro.

"Jacob found it. Opened it seeing who it was addressed from." Seth commented. It was a tiara, a very ancient, very rich looking tiara that I might have loved in other circumstances.

"Bella was afraid it was a wedding gift, because Aro had sent her one. Panicking that Aro had found out about your nuptials this evening." Kate offered the explanation.

"But he couldn't? He couldn't know that!" I found myself clutching to Seth for support. Seth was shaking his head too though.

"Not even we knew it was happening. Jake told us this afternoon; he had been waiting for a week to ask Edward before telling anyone. He didn't want anyone to think about it and let the cat out of the bag before he had a chance to do it proper, or whatever." Seth scoffed. It registered that Seth was bitter that he wasn't in the loop and that Jake had been truly old-fashioned for my father's sake. But that meant that there was no way that Aro could have known. As I stared at the tiara, I noticed the note inside.

Happy Birthday precious Renesmee. Give my greetings to your family, especially those talented parents of yours.

I shivered at the words. I could almost hear his giddy voice in my mind. I had only meet Aro that once twenty-one years ago, but I could still remember his voice and image clearly. It was disturbing the way he delighted in my existence and my parents.

"But the gift was clearly delivered." Kate nodded at the package. I noticed that it wasn't addressed or anything and nodded in agreement.

"Besides we could smell it." Seth nodded.

"As could we, that someone else had been here." Kate nodded again.

"But why are you all here and not…" I didn't finish.

"Baby, we must remain hidden. We cannot let the Volturi know that we are all together they will feel threatened." Zafrina said from below. She was right of course, that is why our guests were hidden within the house with me. I wondered if whoever the messenger had been had registered the other smells, but pushed the worry aside.

"But I can help!" I protested.

"So can I." Seth grumbled.

"Seth Clearwater, you stop moaning and do your duty. Jacob wanted you to stay and help protect his family." Sue Clearwater chastised Seth from below and it was the first time I noticed her. She sat comfortably next to Billy and Charlie. I looked down amazed at them all.

"You look stunning kid." Charlie said to me. Leave it to my grandfather to ignore everything else that is going on around him. I doubted he understood any of it, probably just thought that my father and Jacob were causing trouble to ruin my big night. Charlie had still never bother to learn the truth about the vampires and believed my family was some kind drugged up cult that never aged. It was better that way, he rarely saw anyone besides my mother and I anyway. He hadn't been so lonely since he had married Leah Clearwater about a decade back. So Leah and Seth was formally part of my family, though even without the marriage they always had been as far as I was concerned.

"I can help." I said again to Kate. She shook her head though.

"Edward told us you were to stay here." Tanya said from below.

"They would be too worried about you Nes." Seth nodded. "Jake can't concentrate most of the time when you're around. Add danger and the fact that he's marrying you tonight and he might get himself hurt."

"I am going to help." I was determined. This was as much my fight as it was my overprotective family and guardian boyfriend's problem. I was not an incapable mortal in distress, I was half vampire and perfectly capable of helping. I started walking towards the stairs in a deliberate attempt to just walk out the front door. Taking a hurried step down the stairs, I forgot for a second that I was wearing a thirty-pound wedding dress with a full train. As I went tumbling down the stairs, I cursed the gown that I had loved only twenty minutes before. Closing my eyes preparing for the impact of our wooden flooring with my face.

Strong warm arms were around my waist again before I hit the ground. This was becoming a trend tonight. It felt like I was flying as I was lifted over the last three steps and placed gently on the floor. I opened my eyes to be starring at a white shirt cladding the muscular chest of Jacob.

"You're back!" I was delighted for about three seconds before sending an improperly formed fist into his stomach.

"I'd be careful that's how Bella once broke her hand." Emmett had grabbed my fist before he made any real impact.

"Why did you just leave? I could have helped! I am not an incapable baby who can't track and fight just as well as you all can!" I screeched.

"Actually you're a pretty poor tracker Nessie." Jasper commented. "And in that dress, I'm not sure you could have done much of anything."

I glared at my uncle furiously. Emmett patted my shoulder and laughed.

"He's right you know, but really are we having a wedding or what?" He asked.

Everyone in the room laughed at me before they started to pour out into the backyard. My mother and father lingered at the door watching me. I dug my nails into Jacob's arm though before he could move away from me. I used his arm to pull myself closer to his face.

"But what happened?" I asked quietly. He kissed my cheek before whispering quickly into my ear.

"Whoever they sent was mortal, one of the ones that works for them is all that we can gather. They were picked up at the end of the room. Edward seems to think they didn't want us to feel threatened. It seems they might still be afraid of us." Jacob cupped his hands under my chin now.

"I haven't told you how beautiful you look tonight." He winked at me. My father was at my side now and was pushing Jacob away playfully.

"Haven't you ever been to a wedding wolf, you are the groom they stand at the end of the aisle, waiting. I know that waiting is a hard task for you, but that's what you're suppose to do." With that Jake sprinted off. My mother stopped him at the door, where she fixed his tie and fretted over his suit. They exchanged some words that I couldn't' hear and walked away laughing. Was everything back to normal then?

"For now." My father sighed to me, as he started to guide me out onto my picturesque wedding scene. I should have noticed more of the details but I seemed to only have eyes for Jacob Black. He stood on the right side of a white gazebo, grinning at me. He was slightly paler than usual, which I could only assume was because of the excitement of a few moments before. I knew that standing there was my past, present and future. Everything about Jacob had always been for me. Even his friendship with my mother had shaped my life someone. This was the moment I had been waiting for. With the unexpected visit of the Volturi that idea was even clearer, because no matter the obstacles Jacob was mine and I was his.

At the end of the aisle my father kissed me on the cheek and whispered.

"This doesn't change much, I'll still protected." And with that he handed me to Jacob. The ceremony happened, Billy actually performing some ancient rites of the tribe. I wouldn't be able to tell you what I promised in those vows, I'm sure it was nothing short of my life forever. There was a moment for objections I believe when Seth opened his mouth but words never escaped him because Embry had stamped on his foot. I was far to busy basking in the loving gaze of my true love. I repeated after Billy the vows of love in what could be a drunken stupor. While Jacob bravely declared his love for me in his own words, recalling moments of our past, citing happenings of our present and promising the world for our future.

"Renesmee Cullen, I will follow you until the ends of the earth and will lead you to all new horizons." He winked at me and I giggled. As the light of the morning beat down on us in full force, I was too busy to notice the glimmer of our guests. No matter what problems the world was preparing for us, no matter the trials and tribulations we had yet to face. We stood there newly weds in an aura of light, a wedding worthy of any Disney Princess.

"You may now kiss the bride." Billy added lightly. Jacob didn't bend down though; he placed his hands on my waist and lifted me.

" Ready?" He asked before kissing me. I smiled and nodded. He kissed me and we were the only two people in the world for that moment. When he pulled away, he laughed as he turned to our guests.

"And they lived happily ever after." I whispered to him.

"Sure, Sure." He laughed as he carried me into the house again.

~The End~


End file.
